Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device in which a shift body is capable of moving between shift positions.
Related Art
In a shift lever device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H09-14412, a detent pin of a rod of a shift lever engages with an engagement portion of a detent plate, movement of the shift lever is thereby restricted. Movement of the shift lever is permitted by releasing the engagement of the detent pin with the detent plate (engagement portion).
Note that the rod is assembled inside the shift lever in the above-described shift lever device.